Field
The described technology generally relates to a power supply device and a display device including the power supply device.
Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel displays (FPDs) are widely used as a display for electronic devices because FPDs are relatively lightweight and thin compared to cathode-ray tube (CRT) displays. Examples of FPD technologies include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panel (PDP) devices, and organic light-emitting (OLED) displays. OLED displays are considered to be next-generation displays because they have favorable characteristics such as wide viewing angles, rapid response speeds, thin profiles, low power consumption, etc.